everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Six Diary
A New School to Go This is my first year at Ever After after High, I am so exited, because i am maybe go to have new friends and maybe find true love, My Friend aryn Wolf is also at Ever after High, i am so happy to see her here with me. I also meet a lot of girls who are daughter of kings and queens, all of them are from royal side and rebel side, i meet a bunch of girls who seem really friendly, their name are Apple White Raven Queen Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella, they are very kind. But that Faybelle Thorn i don't like her at all, she doesn't seem to be friendly, she seem to be cold and very unfriendly compares to the other girls from Ever After High. It seem to have cute boys too, that Dexter Charming seem really cute same if he wear glasses, in hope to maybe know him better, i really want him to be my prince charming in my story, but he didn't notice me yet. Cerise seem to be friendly too same if she's a rebel, i like her style she seem to be Gourgeous, but she also seem to be very mysterious, what secret is she hiding from the others. I like the damsel in distress classe, because i will be a damsel in distress someday, and maybe a prince will save me from my curse, i dream to have my happily ever after like every future princesses, i only hope i will not be embarrassed by Faybelle Thorn. Chapter 1 This is my my first week at Ever After High, i found some intresting people and some are very nice, like Dexter Darrel Apple Raven and many others. But that Faybelle Thorn, i don't like her at all, i also meet a rebel named Leona, she seem to be scared of everyone i don't know why, she's always bullied by Faybelle Thorn. She always picking on her, she will never let the other alone when we tell her, Head master Grimm seem also to see it, but he didn't really help for that, some of the students want to follow their own destinies, maybe i will have my destinie also same i have to follow my parents path. I had a crushe on Dexter, but he seem not be inrested by me, i do not know why darrel seem also to bee in love with me. I do not notice Darrel, but Dexter yes, but he seem to be more interested by Raven, i think i should wait for the prince of my dreams. chapter 2 After my travel to wonderland, i was wonder why the evil queen should have done a thing like that, is she mad to have done such terrible curse, well Raven had stopped the curse,. But what will happen if the evil queen is back, do our world being in danger, because that will be horrible. Well almost of the people living in Wonderland had escaped their world because of this curse, so what will happen next we don't know yet because everyone seem to be happy for now, i just hope to write my destiny one day, same if it will mean maybe follow my parents footstep or do one on my own in the future. Because everyone can now write their own story, thanks to Apple Briar and Raven we can finally coose or own destiny, instead of our parents, i hope ican choose better for my story to come soon. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction